<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Steal the Amethyst by eraylan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966431">Operation Steal the Amethyst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraylan/pseuds/eraylan'>eraylan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&lt;- i think? sort of?, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Thief Lance (Voltron), Thief of Virtue AU, Wordcount: 500-1.000, idk it was definitely based on it tho, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraylan/pseuds/eraylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short klance fanfic based on thief of virtue from the elder scrolls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Steal the Amethyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if this is written badly, this is my first fanfic and also i did not read it after i had written to make sure it made sense</p><p>also i was originally going to make this about monsters and mana but it just didnt end up being that way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Alright, Lance. We can do this, he thought to himself. In and out, zip zap. Super speedy. Wearing socks and sliding across a marble floor speedy. Except you have to wear shoes and also not be noticed. He took a breath and readied himself. </em>
</p><p>The kingdom of Sutch was hosting a huge party, and the doors were practically wide open. Not that that mattered anyway. His client had given him a blueprint of the castle with the targets marked, and there was no way he could manage to get to the second floor from the inside. Pushing aside his urge to have fun and flirt with some hot girls he saw entering, Lance climbed from his perch in the tree to the next one over, the one that had a branch reaching over to the balcony. Leaping (okay, well, it may have been more of a careful shuffle) over to the next branch, Lance looked over at the balcony for his next handhold. He easily slipped in through the window undetected and made his way to the room housing the kings’ chambers, where their precious amethyst was kept.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, operation steal the amethyst is going smoothly. Got the in part down. Now all that’s left is… everything else. </em>
</p><p>Lance carefully placed the amethyst into his pocket and headed to leave the way he had come. Suddenly, he noticed the angry shouting on top of the sounds of the partygoers. Not wanting to stick around and find out what was causing it, he quickly entered the nearest room and closed the door behind him. Looking around the room he was now in, Lance noticed three main things. First, this was definitely the bedroom of someone named Keith at some point, judging by the fact that the name was carved into the door. Secondly, there was a balcony that was probably close enough to the ground for him to survive the fall in good enough condition to make it back to the client. Third, <em>Holy shit there’s a lot of stuffed animals.</em> While the idea of taking the stuffed shark was very tempting, Lance had a mission. Much to his delight, the doors to the balcony were already unlocked. What he most certainly did not expect to see was the prince laying flat on his back, gazing up at the sky.</p><p><em>Hot damn, if somebody had told me how ripped this prince was I’d’ve taken this job a whole lot sooner. </em>Just as soon as he’d realized what he was thinking, the prince let out a yawn, bringing Lance back to his senses.<em> Crap. How the hell am I going to get past him? </em></p><p>He could hear the castle guards rushing through the halls, trying to find where the thief had gone. <em>Quiznak. Maybe operation steal the amethyst isn’t going as smoothly as planned.</em></p><p>Knowing he didn’t have much of a choice, Lance decided to act casual. And in this case, acting casual means talking to the guy whose brother he just stole from. He walked up to him and sat down to his right. Before the thief could get a word in, Keith sat up and turned to look at him.</p><p>“You’re tired of the party, too, huh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “I came out here looking to get a moment to myself, but I wouldn’t mind spending several moments with you instead.” <em>Wait! No! That was not what I meant to say! </em></p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“The name’s Lance. We’ve met.”</p><p>“Really? I don’t remember you.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure this time I’m memorable.” <em>Oh yeah! He actually bought it! Another win for Loverboy Lance! </em></p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>It was at this point that Lance fully realized what he’d just gotten himself into. He was considering climbing down off the balcony when he looked out and saw the guards patrolling the area. <em>Quiznak.</em></p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Suddenly, Lance found himself being kissed by Keith. It wasn’t great, but he wasn’t about to say anything and get thrown into jail for entering the prince’s room. Plus, he was starting to enjoy it. Then Keith had pulled away, opting to trail kisses from Lance’s cheek to his neck. When he reached the base of his neck, he started gently biting and sucking on it, making Lance let out a quiet moan.</p><p>“Did you just moan?” Keith asked with a smug grin that Lance wanted so badly to kiss off of him.</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>“Make me”</p><p>And with that, Lance grabbed Keith by the collar to pull him in for another kiss. This time it felt more intense, almost enough to make up for the part of the cut he’ll lose for handing over the item late.<em> Fuck. The mission’s gonna have to wait until I’m not kissing a hot prince.</em></p><p>As he thought that, he felt Keith’s hand slide up the back of his shirt, the other tugging lightly on his hair. <em>Okay, maybe this is gonna take a bit longer than expected. Good thing the guards probably won’t come in here.</em></p><p>As if they had been reading his mind, a guard threw the door wide open, freezing when they saw the pair still entangled on the floor.</p><p>“Err, sorry for interrupting. You don’t happen to have stolen anything from the castle tonight, have you?”</p><p>Lance glanced quickly at Keith, then shook his head no.</p><p>A combination of satisfied and uncomfortable, the guard turned around and left them be.</p><p>
  <em>Okay! It’s official! Operation steal the amethyst is not going smoothly at all! It’s sandpaper texture at best!</em>
</p><p>“So,” Lance said, drawing out the o. “Do you wanna, y’know...”</p><p>“Yeah. This time don’t forget to lock the door.”</p><p>“Great, but can we go to the bed? The floor’s kinda making my back hurt.”</p><p>And so they went to the bed, Lance stealing something far more difficult to come by than a large amethyst. After many hours, when Keith had fallen asleep, Lance slipped away, leaving the prince with only the marks on his skin to remember him by.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>